falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Blossom (War Does Change)
}}Moon Blossom '''is a character from the side story Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. She is a pegasus as well as a former raider, and is the final companion to be recruited by the protagonist. History Background Moon Blossom was born to a group of raiders inhabiting a Megamart in the town of Prosperity, to the north of Canterlot. She was born and raised as a raider, and for a long time was no different to the rest of the barbaric and cruel group of ponies. As some point, shortly before Scrap Heap and the group arrived, Moon Blossom grew disillusioned with the raider way of life and uneasy about their treatment of other people. This rebellion grew inside of her until she tried to spring a large group of settlers the raiders had captured, only to be caught herself in the process of freeing them. Present Day Scrap Heap and his friends arrived at the Megamart and engaged the raiders there with the task of freeing the prisoners inside. Moon Blossom was personally freed from her binds by Altrix, and she immediately attacked her former boss with her signature combat knife. She managed to pull off his power armour helmet before being knocked to the ground, but her actions allowed Scrap Heap to shoot the raider boss in the head. After the fight, and a brief talk with Scrap Heap she vanished. In actuality, however, she stuck around in the shadows and followed the group as they departed the Megamart for Stable 77. She was briefly spotted by Altrix, but an attack by mutant eels distracted her from telling this to the group. Moon Blossom followed the group into Stable 77, finding them trapped in the Overmare's office that was filling up with poisonous gas. She managed to get the door open, freeing the group and getting even for them saving her life earlier on. She and Scrap Heap, while the others kept an eye on a severely ill Altrix, proceeded to the Stable's reactor to confront and kill the insane dweller who had attacked them. Moon Blossom then asked to join the group. While Stripe was suspicious at first, Moon Blossom was eventually forced to explain her reasons for abandoning the raider way of life. This, combined with Altrix's acceptance and Cobalt's indifference, led to Scrap Heap deciding to bring the pegasus along for the ride. Moon Blossom then returned to Stable 84 with the group, and would join them for the quest to stop Kronos' plans for the changelings hive. She accompanies the others to the town of Buckingham, where the slavers inhabit a working weapons factory. Their initial attempt at stealth fails, and Moon Blossom assists in the destruction of the factory and the death of a green alicorn, the Goddess' envoy. After the group discovers they need to go to Vanhoover next, Moon Blossom elects to help pull a recovered Sky Bandit along with Altrix. In Vanhoover, Moon Blossom assists in the defence of the trader town of Crossroads. In the aftermath, she was left behind as Scrap Heap and Xena went to confront the Remnant alone. They would return, however, with Moon Blossom eager to continue on with their own quest. She would accompany the group to the MAS hub, where she helped fight through the security robots until Cobalt could shut them down. She would then return to the Sky Bandit with the others. When the changeling hive was discovered to have been raided with the population kidnapped for experimentation, Moon Blossom shared in the outrage of the others, and she was also left feeling helpless towards Altrix's distress at both the hive's fate and the death of her mother. Moon Blossom stayed with the distraught Altrix as she mourned Matercula while the others ventured further into the hive. Moon Blossom would then assist the team's efforts to get into Site B, making sure work of several slavers as they made their way into the facility. When they had to leave Altrix behind, Moon Blossom wished the young changeling luck, but shared in the hesitation of leaving a friend alone in that place. Unfortunately, they would also have to leave Cobalt soon after, Moon Blossom continuing on with Scrap Heap and Stripe to confront Kronos. When Altrix sacrificed her life, Moon Blossom was the most outwardly enraged by their friend's death. She smashed a computer monitor, storming out with a clear itch to get some payback. She would get it soon, getting the final hit in on the Goddess possessed alicorn that confronted them soon afterwards. After the alicorn was heavily wounded by a surprise attack from Scrap Heap and a subsequent sniper round from Stripe, Moon Blossom charged the alicorn and knocked her into a vat of taint. Moon Blossom watched the alicorn proceed to heavily mutate from the pure liquified chaos and then melt into an organic mass, equally feeling victorious and repulsed by the sight. Moon Blossom would join in the fight against Kronos shortly afterwards, often tangling hoof-to-claw with the griffon. She managed to get in several good strikes before being shot in the back, knocked out of the air and to the ground. She was briefly out of commission but regained consciousness in time to see Scrap Heap be mortally wounded. In a rage, Moon Blossom attacked Kronos again and drove her combat knife into his back. She continued to fight against the wounded Kronos as Scrap Heap continued to helplessly watch. Kronos, however, proved the superior fighter. He stumbled Moon Blossom with a punch to the face, before then extracting her own knife from his back and plunging it into his throat. Moon Blossom lived long enough to ask Scrap Heap whether she had been a good pony after all, before she then succumbed to her wound. Legacy Moon Blossom's actions saved Scrap Heap's life long enough for him to regain enough of his strength to regain his rifle, leading to Kronos' eventual demise. Her body would be destroyed with Site B, Scrap Heap sacrificing himself to ensure that the research there could never bring harm to anyone ever again. Looking on at her body towards his own end, Scrap Heap inwardly assured her that she was, in the end, a good pony. Traits Appearance Moon Blossom is a dark grey pegasus with a purple mane done up in a punk style. She wears a lather jacket, and her cutie mark is that of a blood moon. Personality Moon Blossom seems to be a gleefully violent individual, given how she has spent most of her life as a raider. She revels a good fight, and shows only delight at others shooting at her. She also threatened to bite another raider's face off when they'd captured her, and attempted to do just that. She does possess something that other raiders do not, however: a conscience. She revels a fight, but she didn't feel comfortable with her raider group attacking innocent ponies. This led her, in the end, to try and free a group of prisoners the raiders had, and later help eliminate them. Even before her defection, it was noted that while other raiders of both sexes had no qualms about beating and raping their prisoners, Moon Blossom never once partook in any such activity. She wants to be a good pony, and seeks redemption for her raiders years. But she won't hesitate to brutally kill the immoral of the Equestrian Wasteland, and anything that threatens her new friends. She also has a very crude sense of humor, which has placed her at odds with Stripe on occasion. When Altrix suffers an emotional meltdown, Moon Blossom is left at a loss. She doesn't know how to begin helping her friend, and shows a more helpless and vulnerable side in the process. She does show a new degree of gentleness, however, and helped Altrix run through how to carry a sky carriage. Skills Moon Blossom is, for lack of a better term, a bruiser. She attacks enemies by getting up close and personal and usually cutting them to pieces with her combat knife. If that doesn't work, hooves and teeth will do. She is an excellent melee and hoof-to-hoof fighter, though lacks skill with firearms. Being a pegasus, she is also adept at flight. A fact she uses to her advantage in combat. Equipment Moon Blossom sports a leather jacket over any heavier barding. And though it is mildly protective, it isn't strong enough to stop a bullet unlike Scrap Heap's heavy leather barding. Moon Blossom's weapon of choice is her combat knife, which she uses over any kind of firearm. Relationships '''Scrap Heap - Scrap Heap and Moon Blossom first met at the Megamart her old gang used as a base. They fought the raider boss, who was in scrap power armour, and together managed to overpower him. Moon Blossom was perplexed as to why a random group would try to rescue ponies they didn't know, showing a hint of both admiration as well as being intrigued by them. When they later reunited, Moon Blossom was all too happy to save their lives and help defeat the Stable 77 Dweller, before joining the group. Stripe '- Moon Blossom saved Stripe's life, repaying the debt she owed the group. She does have a habit of getting on Stripe's nerves, specifically regarding her taunting about Stripe and Scrap Heap's fledgling relationship, which including Moon Blossom flirting with Scrap Heap in order to get a reaction from the zebra. The two briefly came into conflict over Moon Blossom's crude sense of humor, though the two were able to work through their differences and find some common ground. '''Cobalt ' - Moon Blossom saved Cobalt's life, repaying the debt she owed the group. The two humorously have very different ideas when it comes to hacking a console, which the two bickered over. Despite their bickering, the two would come to stand each other and eventually develop a friendship. '''Altrix - Altrix freed Moon Blossom when she was captured by her former raider gang, allowing her to assist Scrap Heap in fighting her former boss. Moon Blossom later saved Altrix's life, repaying the debt she owed the group. Her timing was perfect, seeing as the gas had almost killed Altrix before any of the rest of the group. Moon Blossom would seemingly develop a soft spot for Altrix, showing a degree of protectiveness towards the young changeling. She would later be found comforting the changeling after the loss of her mother and later on wishing her luck when they had to separate during their infiltration of Site B. Notes & Trivia *Moon Blossom was the only member of Scrap Heap's group not to join them the first chapter she was introduced in. Instead, joining up several chapters later, when they reunited in Stable 77. *She was the final member to join Scrap Heap's group, which coincided with Scrap Heap hitting max level. Gallery Scrap Heap's Gang Concept.png|Moon Blossom with the entire group. Moon Blossom.png|Moon Blossom Moon Blossom2.png|Moon Blossom wielding her combat knife. Scrap Heap's Gang - Copy - Copy.png|The full gang. Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Raiders Category:Characters (War Does Change)